A vehicle has a steering gear, by which a rotational movement of a steering column is converted into a movement of a steering rod coupled to a wheel for steering.
Against this background, with the approach proposed here, a steering gear for a vehicle, a vehicle, a method for actuating a steering gear for a vehicle and a method for steering a vehicle, as per the description herein, are proposed. Advantageous refinements and improvements of the device specified herein are possible by the measures specified in the further descriptions herein.